Earth Song
Earth Song Earth Song is the third single off of Michael Jackson's album, History: Past, Present, and Future, Book I. ''It is the fifth track of the second disc of the album. It was also featured as a remix on Jackson's 1997 album Blood On The Dance Floor: HIStory In The Mix. Released: November 27, 1995 Recorded: 1988 Length (album version): 6:46 Written by: Michael Jackson Producers: Michael Jackson, Bill Bottrell (co-producer), David Foster The song was written by Michael Jackson in an Austrian hotel. In the song, Jackson pleads to God and covers issues from war to endangered animals. The song was very important to Jackson and it was the last song ever to be performed in front of anyone in the King Of Pop's life. 'Lyrics To Earth Song What about sunrise? What about rain? What about all the things That you said we were to gain? . What about killing fields? Is there a time What about all the thingsThat you said was yours and mine? Did you ever stop to notice All the blood we've shed before Did you ever stop to notice The crying Earth the weeping shores? Aaaaaaaaaah Ooooooooooh What have we done to the world? Look what we've done. What about all the peace That you pledge your only son? What about flowering fields? Is there a time What about all the dreams That you said was yours and mine? Did you ever stop to notice All the children dead from war? Did you ever stop to notice The crying Earth the weeping shores? Aaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaah I used to dream I used to glance beyond the stars Now I don't know where we are Although I know we've drifted far Aaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah Hey, what about yesterday (What about us) What about the seas (What about us) The heavens are falling down (What about us) I can't even breathe (What about us) What about the bleeding Earth (What about us) Can't we feel its wounds (What about us) What about nature's worth (ooo,ooo) '' '' It's our planet's womb ''('What about us)'' What about animals (What about it) We've turned kingdoms to dust (What about us) What about elephants (What about us) Have we lost their trust (What about us) What about crying whales (What about us) '' '' We're ravaging the seas (What about us) What about forest trails (ooo, ooo) Burnt despite our pleas (What about us) What about the holy land (What about it) Torn apart by creed (What about us) What about the common man (What about us) Can't we set him free (What about us) What about children dying (What about us) Can't you hear them cry? (What about us) Where did we go wrong (ooo, ooo) Someone tell me why! (What about us) What about babiesthumb|400px|link=File:Earth-MJ-Beach.jpg ''(What about it) What about the days (What about us) What about all their joy (What about us) What about the man (What about us) What about the crying man (What about us) What about Abraham (What was us) What about death again (ooo, ooo) Do we give a damn? '' '' '''Also: Earth Song (Hani's Club Remix) from Blood On The Dance Floor: HIStory in The Mix Category:Songs